


when the cherry blossom blooms

by yeonbinanti



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love, all members are already in college, but i think there will still be angst, but not too long lol, my first time making tags and fics so bear with me, progressive love i guess, slow burn pls be patient, trying my best not to make it angst, yeonbin forever uwu, yeonbin is my favorite ship yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinanti/pseuds/yeonbinanti
Summary: it had been quite a while since yeonjun realised that he always had his eyes on his best friend, soobin. he never had the courage to tell soobin his true feelings and instead, just showed his affections through little things and flirted with the younger in jokingly manner.but, when yeonjun got serious, soobin's life went into a mayhem and that was when new feelings bloomed inside his heart too.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. is it a joke?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i am trying to make it as fun as possible to read. i hope you will have butterflies and blooming flowers in your stomach throughout this journey! <3

it was during one windy spring day when soobin and yeonjun were alone in an empty class. the window on soobin's right was open and he could feel the breeze softly hitting his face. the sun was about to set, leaving the sky with bright orange colour. it was a perfect time to take a nap and soobin did feel more sleepy every time a second passed. he was closing his eyes while leaning on the chair, cherishing the solemn moment.

yeonjun was next to soobin, crossing his arms on the table in front of him and lazily resting his head on them. he stared at soobin once in a while and got bored after sitting beside soobin that literally stayed still for half an hour. the class had ended and honestly, yeonjun just wanted to go home.

but he also wanted to be with soobin.

yeonjun decided to break the silence. "until when are we going to stay here, soobin-ah?" he asked.

"this is a rare moment, hyung. i'd like to stay here longer. you can go home first if you want, you don't have to wait for me." he chuckled after, still with closed eyes.

yeonjun sighed heavily. he stood up and ruffled soobin's hair. "okay!" he agreed, then continued, "but give me a kiss first before i leave." he quickly cupped the younger's cheeks with both of his hands and gave soobin his usual air kiss.

soobin opened his eyes in surprise before frowning. "hyung!"

afterwards, yeonjun just let go of soobin's cheeks and laughed sweetly. "bye, soobin-ah!" the older waved his right hand to soobin and started walking away.

however, the younger guy called his best friend again while fixing his silky black hair. "hyung, wait! i've got a question!"

yeonjun stopped and turned to soobin with a puzzled look. "what?"

"why do you like to tease me so much with your fake slash air kisses? i'm tired," he complained.

with his calm composure, the blue haired boy tilted his head. after a two second pause, yeonjun answered soobin with another question:

"do you really think i've been joking all this time?"

then he left immediately.

it took soobin half a minute to digest the whole situation and once he was hit with the sudden realisation, his face became so hot (oh, only god knew how red it was!). yeonjun was gone in a flash and the taller guy missed his chance to confirm whether what he just heard was true. 

soobin's mind went haywire. he just sat there, head completely blank. he even forgot about the beautiful sunset and the warmth of the spring breeze he just glorified. he was not quite sure whether the ticklish sensation he was feeling right now was because of the butterflies in his stomach, but if it was, soobin certainly would not mind having them there. he stayed in his classroom until the sky turned dark and walked home with only one name filling his thoughts.

*

( _the next day, yeonjun acted normal in front of soobin, while the latter felt all awkward._

_yeonjun noticed the change before laughing at the younger and said, "this is why i like to tease you with everything! your reaction is always priceless."_

_and soobin swore to god that he had not been that disappointed before in his entire life._ )


	2. happy valentine’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the beginning of april, yeonjun suddenly handed a box of chocolate to soobin. and the younger just thought it was a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can call this a bonus chapter i guess? <3 :)

“here,” yeonjun said while handing a box of chocolate to soobin, “happy valentine’s day.”

soobin stared at yeonjun, confused. “but it’s april already, is this a prank?”

the blue haired guy raised one of his eyebrows. “no?” he scoffed. “now are you going to receive the chocolate or not? i can eat it by myself if you don’t want them.”

in a dash, soobin took the chocolate box from yeonjun’s hand. “who will say no to chocolate? are you kidding?”

“good.” yeonjun patted soobin’s left thigh. “so, i have a new resolution. in my first meditation class yesterday, the guru told everyone that in order to achieve inner peace, we have to start showing more love and affection to our surroundings. i want to start giving my best friends chocolate, at least once every month. hence, this.”

soobin mouthed an “o” and nodded while eating his chocolate. “are you also giving chocolate to beomgyu, then?”

“yeah, i gave him a similar box of chocolate earlier this morning.”

“oh, so i’m not the first?” soobin asked another question with some disappointment in his tone.

yeonjun chuckled. “ya! is this a competition to you or what?! all of my best friends matter to me! yeosang and wooyoung too. i’m trying to be equal here.” the older again, ruffled the younger’s hair. “you’re so cute.”

soobin was embarassed. what did he think when he said that to yeonjun?! he felt stupid and his ears were super red now. he was afraid to make an eye contact with the blue haired boy, so he looked down instead, still eating his chocolate.

“anyways, i need to go now. i have a class in ten minutes.” he stood up. “check the bottom of the box, i gave a short note. see you, soobin-ah.”

and yes, yeonjun left him first. soobin sighed in remorse. he checked the note as yeonjun told him to, then read it:

“hey, love. you matter so much to me and you will always be in my heart. have a great day! ♡”

soobin could feel his cheeks flushing red one more time because of his best friend.

 _i’m screwed_ , he thought.

*

( _yeonjun then tried to text all of his closest friends in the middle of the class because he was panicking. he wrote:_

 _“yo! if soobin asks you whether i gave you a box of chocolate today, please do me a favour and say yes. hehe.”_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine’s day everyone! eat chocolate, buy flowers and love as much as you can today >3<


	3. let's go home now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story from the night when soobin was studying hard in the library for his upcoming exams until he fell asleep. yeonjun was worried and decided to wait for soobin until he woke up, to make sure the younger could get home safe. that little gesture from yeonjun, however, made soobin’s heart beat uncontrollably faster.

soobin regained his consciousness. he tried to remember what he was doing before he fell asleep, and after a few blinks, he figured out that he was currently in the library. it was about to close, looking at how dim the lighting was. soobin got up from his current position — resting his head and arms on the table — to straighten up his back, then got confused because of what he saw in front of him.

_yeonjun_. yeonjun was still there, in front of him, also sleeping. afterwards, he noticed that the older was only using a plain white t-shirt and he came to a realisation that he was the one wearing the blue haired guy’s black leather jacket. _hyung must have done this when i was asleep_ , soobin thought. a sudden warmth greeted his heart and he thought that summer had already begun.

soobin glanced at the clock: it was eleven in the evening and the library was closing. he felt really bad for waking yeonjun up, but he had to. he shook yeonjun’s body gently, enough for the older to feel it. yeonjun got up — still half conscious — and rubbed his eyes almost too rigorously. “oh, soobin-ah, you’re awake!” he exclaimed, after he was able to completely open his sharp eyes and look at the boy who sat across him.

“yeah, hyung, since ten minutes ago. what are you doing here?” soobin’s face looked puzzled, but not annoyed nonetheless. in fact, he tried so hard to hide his smile. if this place was brighter, yeonjun could have seen the red taints on his cheeks.

“i was waiting for you to wake up?” yeonjun answered, almost like questioning himself. his hands moved to his nape and he threw his head back slightly to stretch his stiff neck. “can we go home now?”

“w-why?” soobin asked, not sure to which statement of yeonjun’s. the latter just snorted as an answer, before he got up from his chair and held out his hand for soobin.

“don’t ask. let’s go home, you’ve worked hard enough today.” he nodded at his stretched hand, a cue for soobin to take it.

the younger, of course, was too embarrassed to do that. he tightened the jacket which was coated over him with both of his hands instead, stood up from his position and grabbed his bag — making sure he did not make a single eye contact with yeonjun. “yeah, let’s go home.” this time, he left yeonjun first with big footsteps and yeonjun just laughed at that.

*

at an intersection, about ten minutes from his flat, soobin was sure that both of them should part ways, but weirdly enough, yeonjun was still walking beside soobin, hands in his pockets, humming several songs they were familiar with. he noticed the older was taking long breaths every now and then and he envied his best friend: yes, soobin could not even breathe in this situation. he was trying too hard not to glance at the blue haired boy — but he was too curious to stop himself from asking, “why are you going the same way as i am?” his eyes directed to the shorter figure.

yeonjun suddenly curved down his mouth, trying to look cute (but that certainly did not do any good to soobin’s heart). “you don’t want me to?”

“you know that’s not an answer, hyung.”

“but do you want me to?”

“what?”

“walk you home. i can do this everyday, you know.” yeonjun smirked.

soobin lost his words. he wanted to bury himself right now, because if yeonjun kept on teasing him like this, he would _fall_ for real. and that was the last thing soobin wanted for this friendship. soobin could feel his body heating up, but again, he hoped that the street lights were dim enough so the older could not notice how red he had become. 

after collecting himself, soobin answered, “i’m not a child anymore, hyung.”

“but i’m still a loving and caring older brother,” he replied, winking at soobin, who stared at him with a horror look in return.

soobin, however, could not help but to feel his heart aching. yeah, their relationship had been this way after all since the beginning. yeonjun would be the older brother who protected soobin and the latter would be the younger one who yeonjun could rely on. _that’s not too bad, i guess_ , was what soobin tried to convince himself.

in a flash, they arrived at soobin’s dorm. they said their goodbyes, but before soobin could go inside the building, yeonjun called once more, half shouting:

“by the way, soobin-ah! can i get my jacket back? the night breeze is a bit cold.” yeonjun chuckled. his cheeks went up, making his eyes look like the crescent moon who appeared on the sky that night.

soobin’s eyes got wider, guilt filling up his chest. “shit, hyung! why don’t you tell me earlier?!” soobin ran towards yeonjun, taking off his jacket and gave it to the older when they were close enough. “here! oh my god, what if you catch a cold?!”

“it’s fine. you will take care of me, right?” yeonjun just tilted his head, a soft smile decorated those duck lips of his. he put on his jacket, looking satisfied with the warmth it wrapped him in.

soobin hissed this time, feeling annoyed. “stop joking around! i won’t have time during the exams week too, you know!”

“don’t worry, dumbo.” he pinched soobin’s cheek and the latter did not complain. “your hyung is strong enough for this.”

and after a few laughters later, they really parted ways. funnily enough, soobin kind of wished they did not. 

*

( _yeonjun made sure to shower first before he delved into his bed, covering his body from head to toe with his soft duvet. underneath his quilt, yeonjun spilled a lot of curse words at himself. he was practically burning up, not because he caught a cold, but because he was too embarrassed. all of the things that just happened were too much for yeonjun. he cringed for countless times every moment he thought about what he had said and done to soobin_ — _they were very, very cheesy and the blue haired boy was highly worried that the younger would get upset for real and avoid yeonjun at some point...._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how has your journey here been so far? :)


	4. falling like the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin was sad after his exam results came out and yeonjun knew what would cheer his "best friend" up: the starry night sky.

soobin was sitting alone in the canteen, his right hand forming a fist he clenched so hard the knuckles just turned white and his left hand was squeezing a piece of red bean bread that was now only a formless lump. yeonjun chuckled at the sight from fifty meters away.

the older approached soobin and sat in front of the grumpy looking boy, wearing his playful look he always used whenever soobin was not in a joyful mood. soobin was unfazed and he kept staring down at the table, probably unaware of his blue-haired friend’s presence until he was snapped into realization. “ _ya_ , soobin-ah!”

only then did soobin finally look at the guy in front of him, still with furrowed eyebrows and upset expression. “oh, jun-hyung. you’re here.”

“i’ve been sitting in front of you for like... two centuries.” yeonjun rolled his eyes. “what’s up with the long face?”

“nothing.”

“ _ nothing _ ,” yeonjun repeated soobin with a mocking voice. he clicked his tongue then continued, “come on, hyung is your best friend right? you’re not going to tell me what happened?”

the younger just sighed then hesitantly replied, “it’s just... my final results didn’t come out as expected. i got B’s when i devastatingly need A’s this semester. god hates me, he must be.”

yeonjun’s expression softened before his hands reached out to cup soobin’s face gently. “hey, it’s not the end of the world, believe me. my average result for this semester is C+ and i even failed one subject, but it’s fine because grades are not everything, soobin.”

the doe eyes of soobin stared right into yeonjun’s sharp ones and he slowly relaxed his fists. “yeah, i guess....” at this point, soobin did not know if he was speechless because yeonjun was right or because he was very self-conscious of the older’s touch. but he brushed the latter thought completely and pulled back, causing a bit of a surprise to yeonjun. “t-thanks, hyung,” he mumbled under his breath.

yeonjun took down his hands then smiled again at soobin. “soobin-ah,” he called.

“yeah?”

“are you free tonight?”

*

soobin had been yawning for more than thirteen times in yeonjun’s car, on their way to the blue-haired guy’s ‘secret place’ that he claimed would fascinate the the taller male big time. yeonjun picked soobin up at ten in the evening, and he damn well knew that the younger always went to bed latest at eleven—so he could not complain when soobin seemed sleepy and uninterested throughout the journey. 

it was not until soobin’s twenty-seventh “are we there yet?” that yeonjun finally answered with a yes. he stopped the car and faced soobin with his gentle gaze, something that the black haired boy would not want to look at for a very long time since it brought him mixed feelings. 

“we’re here,” he said with a smile. he helped soobin push the button to release his seatbelt while the latter’s eyes were just following yeonjun’s gestures. 

“thank you,” he mumbled.

“we can get out now, i want to show you something you will like!” he exclaimed before opening his door to exit the car and soobin just did what he was told to. 

when soobin was out, yeonjun was already a few steps away from him and the car, doing little jumps like an excited kindergartener.

“soobin, come here!” yeonjun held out a hand, as if telling the younger to grab it.

so, he did. he intertwined his hand with yeonjun’s and smiled back at him when he felt the warmth on his fingertips just slowly crept into his heart. 

soobin was pulled by yeonjun to one of the benches there and only then did the former realize they were on a hill. from the scenery that he witnessed before him, he could still see the bright lights of seoul although it seemed so far away. 

after a few seconds of silence, yeonjun broke it by saying, “you look very impressed right now, i feel like i’ve succeeded in life.”

soobin’s gaze which was focused on the pretty little lights now moved to yeonjun. he giggled softly. “it’s beautiful.”

the older raised his left eyebrow skeptically. “this,” he pointed out at the small twinkling seoul, “isn’t even the main thing. you might want to look up and see what’s on the sky.”

soobin once again obeyed yeonjun and he gasped. the night sky was clear as ever and he could see a lot of stars with naked eyes, something one barely got the chance to do when they lived in a big city full of sky scrapers and light pollution. soobin had always loved stargazing and the last time he did it was in his last year of high school, with someone whose name soobin kept close to him even until now. 

the bunny-like guy could not contain his fascination and continued saying “woah” without himself realizing. yeonjun just let him do it for three minutes straight and added, “you know, the real show is about to start in two minutes.”

soobin’s head turned to the older again real quick and he squeezed yeonjun’s hand tighter. “oh my god, hyung! what’s going to happen?! fireworks?!”

yeonjun cooed mentally as he was thinking about how cute soobin was at that time and his plump lips never failed to form a curve whenever his mind was occupied with the thought of squishing the younger’s full cheeks. “even better.”

and that was when the meteor shower started. soobin squeaked, letting go of yeonjun and closing his mouth with both of his hands. he repetitively murmured the word “pretty” and the sparkles in his dark orbs were getting brighter as he saw more meteors filling up the starry night sky.

while yeonjun was busy watching soobin, the latter patted the former’s thigh. “quick, hyung! you need to make a wish!!!” 

yeonjun never believed in that kind of superstition, but this time, he wanted to give it a shot because he was desperate. 

choi soobin was, too. and his went like this:

_ dear universe, please don’t confuse me. i’m thankful for yeonjun-hyung, but i don’t want to fall for him. especially when i made a promise to wait for my first love to come back to me. _

*

“thank you for cheering me up, hyung,” soobin said while he was fixing his seatbelt.

yeonjun ruffled soobin’s fluffy black hair then responded, “no worries, i know you’ve wanted to do stargazing for so long and i also heard about the meteor shower since a week ago. i would still bring you here even if you don’t need some cheering up,” he chuckled again. “it was a perfect timing, i guess.”

the younger scoffed jokingly. “that was so cheesy. sounds like a date when you put it that way.” 

“do you want it to be a date?”

“no?!” soobin never answered so fast at a question. “stop teasing me! whatever, i’m going to sleep. this is past my bedtime already!” he turned his back to yeonjun, who only responded with a weak laugh.

“i wasn’t, though,” he whispered, making sure no one could hear it except himself.

*

( _yeonjun was back home and it was half past three. he was mocking himself, laying in his bed while staring at his ceiling. he might have just wished to the stupid falling meteors for something that could never happen: _

i wish choi soobin will love me back.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally back T_T i hope you like the short chapter! hopefully i will finish this story over summer. 
> 
> if you want to talk to me, feel free to do so on twitter! my username is @ybaqua <3


End file.
